Je pense toujours à toi
by yelrak
Summary: FutureFic OS Faberry Pov Quinn "Aujourd'hui, j'ai quarante, ans. J'ai quarante ans,, et je pense à toi. Comme si en toutes ces années, rien n'avait changé."
1. Chapter 1

Très court OS sans prétention. Quarante ans plus tard, Quinn a refait sa vie, loin de Lima et des New Direction. Pourtant, elle pense toujours à une petite brune assez agaçante.

Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, mais c'est en cours de négociations ;)

Enjoy! Yelrak.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai quarante ans. J'ai quarante ans,, et je pense à toi. Comme si en toutes ces années, rien n'avait changé.

J'ai quarante ans, et je pense encore à toutes ces choses que je ne t'ai pas dites.

Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu étais jolie. Chaque commentaires abordant ton physique que j'ai jamais pu te faire n'étais que reproches ou blagues humiliantes.

Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu avais du talent. Cela dit, je n'ai jamais dit non plus que tu n'en avais pas. Je me suis contentée de te regarder chanter dans les coulisses, et de faire semblant de ne pas avoir les larmes aux yeux devant la beauté de ta voix.

Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu m'inspirais. Ça a toujours été toi que j'essayais d'impressionner, plus ou moins discrètement. Le bal de la promo, c'était pour toi. Yale c'était pour toi. Tout n'a toujours été que pour toi.

Je ne t'ai jamais dit pourquoi je t'ai autant persécutée. Même si maintenant, ce n'est pas très dure a deviné. C'était pour ton sourire, pour tes yeux, pour ton habitude de te mordre la lèvre quand tu hésitais. Et pour toutes ses choses en toi qui me faisais réagir, qui embellissait trop vite une mauvaise journée.

Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'étais désolée. Pourtant c'était le cas. Ça l'est toujours, d'une façon plus discrète, qui ne me réveille plus en nage au milieu de la nuit. Un simple regret comme toutes les autres choses que je n'aurais pas dut faire.

Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu m'étais indispensable.

Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais.

Je ne t'ai jamais dit au revoir.

C'est peut-être ce dernier point qui me fait le plus mal, tu sais.

J'avais imaginé toute la scène. Je t'aurais tout avoué, je me serais mise tellement à nue devant toi que je n'aurais plus eut d'autre choix après ça que de parler à ta place. Je t'aurais dit : « Au revoir, Rachel. », et je serai partie, et je ne me serai pas retournée, et tu m'aurais regardé partir, incrédule, surprise, émue, ou que sais-je encore.

Mais je me suis dégonflée, j'ai claqué la porte de ma maison d'abord, puis de ma voiture, et je suis partie, en faisant un détour d'un kilomètre environ pour ne pas passer devant chez toi et risquer de fondre en larmes.

Je suis heureuse, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai une petite amie, elle est adorable. Elle n'est ni petite, ni brune, ni talentueuse comme toi, mais elle n'hésite pas à me remettre à ma place et elle sourit dans son sommeil. J'ai un travail aussi. Ce n'est pas celui dont je rêvais à 17 ans, mais il me donne une bonne raison de me lever le matin.

Mais malgré ça, je pense toujours à toi. Et quand je suis seule, je m'amuse à recréer notre passé avec des «Et si ?» plus qu'improbable.

J'ai quarante ans, et je pense toujours à toi.

* * *

Fin ! Une review ? Non ? Alors un bisou ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà un des projets en cours dont je parlais dans la préface de mon dernier chapitre de Gone Yesterday, j'ai finalement écrit une suite pour tout ceux qui me l'ont demandé, et aussi parce que je trouvais cet os un peu trop frustrant :) Merci pour vos reviews et vos favoris, en espérant que ça vous plaise!_

_Enjoy! Yelrak._

* * *

FabPezBerry: voilà déjà pour le chapitre de Rachel, je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirai une conclusion, mais pourquoi pas ?

* * *

J'ai reçu ta lettre. Je crois ne pas me tromper en supposant que tu ne me l'as pas envoyé de ton plein gré. Tu es trop fière pour ça.

Ou peut-être que je me trompe. Tu ne l'as pas été trop pour écrire ce texte, que ce soit pour moi, ou pour toi.

C'est peut-être ce que j'aimais le plus chez toi. Cette manie que tu avais de prendre un papier, une serviette, un morceau de carton, ou quoique ce soit d'autre et d'écrire les choses qui te tracassaient, qui te fascinaient, qui te tournaient dans la tête. Et ça, je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu étais mon modèle. Tu as toujours représenté ce que je devais devenir pour être heureuse. Tu l'as toujours été, dans tes agissements, dans tes paroles, dans ta manière d'arpenter les couloirs de McKingley la tête haute comme s'il s'agissait de ton royaume, et dans ta façon d'être toi, et d'arriver à l'être mieux que tous les autres.

Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je n'ai toujours chanté que pour toi. Peu importais qui étais dans ma vie, ou dans le public, quand je chantais, il n'y avait plus que toi, et mon besoin de t'impressionner, d'être aussi parfaite que toi.

Et ça, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je ne te l'ai peut-être jamais assez fait comprendre. Ton amitié a été une des choses les plus importantes pour moi, si ce n'est la plus importante. Dans chacun des moments où je ne me trouvais pas assez jolie, pas assez forte, pas assez douée, je me répétais que j'avais au moins réussit une chose, et c'était de t'avoir plu assez pour pouvoir te regarder à l'autre bout d'une salle et te voir me rendre mon sourire.

Je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse. Je sais que je chante, pas encore à Broadway, mais dans une assez grande salle pour considérer mon rêve comme réaliser. Je sais que je me sens parfois seule dans mon studio trop grand pour moi, et que dans ses moments, je pense à toi, et je me dis que je pourrai t'appeler, peut-être.

Et je sais que je passe parfois des nuits entières à me demander ce que je te dirai si j'avais le courage de le faire.

Je commencerai par te demander si tu vas bien, et si tu me posais la même question, je ne te dirai sans doute pas la vérité. Ensuite, je te rappellerai chacun des moments que nous avons vécu ensembles, les tristes, mais surtout les autres.

Et pour finir, je te raconterai que je suis allée chez toi le jour de ton départ. Je voulais te voir, , te souhaiter bonne chance, et te serrer contre moi, encore un peu, encore une fois. Je suis allée chez toi, et tu étais déjà partie. Je l'ai su dès que je suis arrivée, et que je n'ai pas vu ta voiture dans l'allée devant le garage. Je suis entrée sans sonner, et je me suis retrouvée, toute petite dans ton immense maison. Ta mère était assise dans la salle à manger. Elle n'a même pas eue l'air surprise de me voir. Elle m'a dit doucement «Quinn est déjà partie.». J'ai hoché la tête, en t'imaginant écouter les tubes du moment à la radio, la fenêtre grande ouverte et le vent qui balayait tes cheveux. J'ai pleuré, un peu, et ta mère m'a sourit. Moi, aussi j'ai claqué la porte de ta maison, mais après, j'ai surtout claqué la porte sur nous, sur notre histoire et sur notre amitié.

Je t'en ai beaucoup voulue pendant longtemps, puis plus du tout, et je me suis remise à penser à toi.

Je ne sais pas si tu ouvriras cette lettre. Je ne sais pas si elle te plaira. Je ne sais pas si tu me répondras.

Mais sache que moi aussi, je pense toujours à toi.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà le chapitre final. Je l'ai écrit très vite, si bien que je ne sais pas si vous allez aimez. Merci de m'avoir encourager à continuer cette histoire, merci d'avoir reviewé, favorité, etc... _

_Une fois que vous aurez terminé, et si ça vous a plu, pn'hésitez pas à aller lire d'autres de mes textes, si le cœur vous en dit._

_Enjoy!Yelrak._

* * *

Elle a raison. Je ne lui ai pas envoyé de lettre. Mais je me suis réveillée un matin, une page MySpace ouverte sur le profil d'une certaine Rachel Berry et un post-it sur l'écran. «J'aurais aimé que tu m'aimes que ça. Retrouve-la. ». Je n'ai pas pleuré. J'ai souri en regardant son écriture ronde et mon appartement un peu plus vide que la veille.

Dans la boite aux lettres, il y avait sa lettre. Je l'ai lu. J'ai pleuré longtemps. Puis je suis partie dans ma chambre faire mes valises.

New York est toujours bondé, pourtant on dirait qu'aujourd'hui le monde entier s'est donné rendez-vous sur les marches rouges de Times Square. «Je t'attendrai.», elle a écrit. Encore faudrait-il pour ça qu'elle puisse me voir.

J'ai peur. Mais je crois que c'est la première fois que ça me plait.

* * *

Je me réveille tôt, deux heures avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Je ne veux pas regarder la date d'aujourd'hui.

Je me lève en faisant semblant que mes mains ne tremblent pas. Je ne dois pas y penser.

Je ne dois pas penser qu'aujourd'hui, à 15h30, sur les marches de Times Square ma vie entière se jouera. Je ne dois pas penser au vide que je ressentirais si elle ne vient pas. Je ne dois pas penser à ce que je lui dirais si elle vient.

Je mets du temps à me préparer. Comment s'habille-t-on pour revoir une personne que l'on aime depuis plus de vingt ans ? Si je ne sais plus ce qu'elle aime, comment savoir si elle m'aimera moi ?

C'est encore une chose à laquelle je ne dois pas penser : à la déception qu'elle ressentira peut-être en me voyant.

J'y suis. Il y a moins de monde que d'habitude. C'est une bonne chose, je pense. Je la cherche des yeux. Mon cœur s'arrête un peu plus à chaque chevelure blonde que j'aperçois.

Mon cœur s'arrête un peu plus à chaque secondes.

* * *

Et puis je la vois. Et elle me voit aussi.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois ressentir. Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir devant ses cheveux coupés au-dessus des épaules, à sa veste bleue marine bien trop classe et professionnelle pour appartenir à la Rachel que j'ai connue, aux quelques ridules sous ses yeux, comme si elle avait passé toute sa vie à sourire.

Je lui souris. C'est déjà un bon début.

* * *

Je la vois, elle et son regard posé sur moi, peut-être depuis un siècle déjà.

Elle a changé. Peut-être pas autant que moi. Elle a gardé sa coupe de cheveux de dernière année et ses habits simple et élégants à la fois. Mais elle porte maintenant une paire de lunettes et une sacoche d'appareil photo en bandoulière.

Elle me sourit, et je sais que tout va bien.

* * *

Elle s'approche. Nous nous approchons, et nos mains se joignent, d'un geste si simple et anodin qu'il ne devrait pas provoquer une telle décharge électrique, ni dans mon cœur, ni dans ma tête.

-Tu es venue ?elle dit.

-Je suis venue.

Je vois ses yeux se brouiller.

-Pas de larmes maintenant Rach'. Nous avons trop de temps à rattraper.

Nous nous embrassons. Et je ne pense plus à rien.

En fait, si. Je pense à elle, et à tout ce qui va se passer maintenant.

Et je n'ai plus besoin de «Et si ?» pour écrire notre histoire.


End file.
